Kesalahan
by Kohan44
Summary: Kesalahanku hanya berada di antara dua pilihan. Satu, pernah memilihmu. Dua, menimbang untuk memilihmu lagi. (Ereri. Eruri. Mature Content)


22/02/19 04:18 pm

ANXIETY

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

Original characters and story of

Shingeki No Kyojin by

Hajime Isayama

(A Fanfiction)

By Kohan44

.

.

* * *

Aku ingat ketika pertama kali bercinta dengan Erwin. Dia mengaduk-aduk anusku dengan jari, dan membuatku berfikir barangkali dia menganggapku perempuan. Dia ingin membasahi anusku. Tapi meskipun dimainkan lama, anusku tidak akan sebasah vagina. Kemudian aku sadar... setelah dia memasukkan penisnya ke tubuhku, perlakukan lembutnya memang ditujukan untuk aku, dan dia sejatinya pria homo. Dia tau, ngeseks di anus selalu sakit, tidak selancar vagina, dan basah bukan cuma persoalan utama dalam ngeseks sesama lelaki, apalagi untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Saat dia menggenjot tubuhku, aku juga sempat terpikirkan hal lain seperti... "apa yang menahannya?" Aku tau Erwin bukan tipe yang setengah-setengah. Apalagi soal main di ranjang. Tapi genjotannya terasa ogah-ogahan, sampai-sampai aku pikir dia Sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini dengan aku yang masih perjaka.

Waktu aku berkata padanya, "Mau serius tidak?"

Kepalanya menunduk menghindari mataku. Dia menyusup di tengkuk leherku. Bersembunyi di sana dengan nafas terengah. Aku mencium aroma khas tubuhnya, dan itu membuat_ku _berdiri.

Ketika dia berkata, "aku bosan onani." Aku menyarankannya pergi ke tempat prostistusi terkenal di kalangan mafia. Maksudku, tempat terkenal dengan pelanggan penting pasti menyediakan pelayanan khusus. Macam tempat-tempat yang tidak suka bernego harga. Kualitas adalah harga mati. Itu kenapa tempat tersebut biasa juga disebut 'Protistusi Mafia'. Dengan kredibilitas perusahaan Erwin, tentu Erwin punya banyak uang untuk membayar layanan tempat itu. Mereka pasti menyediakan banyak variasi.

Meskipun aku tak mengerti kenapa Erwin harus onani ketika dia memiliki harta cukup untuk membeli keperawanan seorang perempuan, aku tetap bicara panjang lebar soal tempat kotor itu. kebetulan saja aku tau tempat kotor itu gara-gara Hange.

Tapi aku tidak mengira, dia malah berkata, "mau mencoba denganku?"

Aku membalas, "begitu bosannya kau kepada perempuan?"

"Tidak," Dia membalas cepat, lalu menambahkan "Tidak tahu. Akhir-akhir ini aku..." kalimatnya menggantung.

"Krisis orientasi seks? Masalah orang kaya memang unik." Aku beringsut, tapi dia menahan tanganku.

"Yang kupikirkan cuma kamu. Yang muncul dalam imajinasi ketika onani, hanya kamu..."

Kami pernah berciuman ketika masih SMA, tapi itu bukan ciumannya ciuman. Dia hanya penasaran rasa rokok, tapi tak berani merokok. Jadi dia mencicipinya dari mulutku. Apa semenjak itu dia berfantasi?

"Erwin,"

"Aku tau kau gay." Erwin memenggal, menatapku lekat seperti memohon.

"Bukan berarti aku tidur dengan siapapun."

"Dan tak dengan siapapun aku berfantasi, kecuali kamu... kamu saja."

Dan dengan perkataan itu, aku jatuh padanya. Mengalahkan keinginan yang kusimpan dan dipendam lama bahwa aku ingin bercinta dengan Eren Jaeger... aku ingin bertemu dengan kekasih kecilku, aku kangen... aku sangat ingin berbuat sesuatu dan tak peduli dia ingin melakukan apa padaku. Jika dia ingin aku yang berada di bawah, aku siap terlentang dan berserah diri.

Erwin...

Ketika kita bercinta untuk yang pertama kalinya, itupun pertama kalinya aku ngeseks dengan laki-laki. Sebab, aku sengaja menyimpannya. Untuk Eren. Meskipun begitu, aku amat bersyukur kau lah orang yang pertama buatku. Kau menyadarkanku apa yang telah kuperbuat pada seorang anak lelaki. Dia akan seperti aku. Kesulitan mencintai perempuan, kehilangan hasrat melihat payudara, dan yang terparah... tak yakin benar bagaimana melampiaskan nafsu birahi bersama perempuan. Tidak. Dia tak akan bisa puas dengan perempuan.

"Erwin, ngghhhh..."

Kita ngeseks, tapi aku ingin menyebutnya bercinta.

* * *

.

.

ANXIETY

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

* * *

Aku membuka mata di tempat yang segalanya serba putih. Butuh waktu sampai aku sadar dimana aku berada, dan butuh pemikiran yang keras untuk menentukan apakah Eren Jaeger yang menggenggam tanganku ini bukan bagian dari imajinasi. Dia tertidur dengan punggung melengkung, menyimpan kepalanya di dekat tanganku.

Kepalaku sakit... berdenyut-denyut, dan terasa dihujam saat aku mendengar suara bukaan pintu.

"Sudah sadar?" Erwin menyimpan kantung kresek di meja di sebelah ranjang. Lalu menarik kursi mendekat ke sisi yang berlawanan dengan Eren.

"Erw-"

"sssh, jangan panggil namaku." Erwin memenggal. "Dia tak akan Suka aku ada di sini."

Diam-diam Erwin mendelik Eren.

Kami saling diam. Bukan aku tak ingin bicara, tapi memikirkan kata-kata saja membuat kepalaku sakit.

"Hanya karena dia dokter, Levi." Erwin menunduk dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut. Bahunya layu, dan dengan suara berat dia melanjutkan, "jika akhirnya kau memutuskan, dan aku bukan keputusanmu, kau akan yang terakhir buatku. Aku tidak homo."

Aku tidak yakin apa yang tengah dibicarakannya. Kepalaku masih terasa berat. Pandanganku kacau, dan isi pikiranku berpencar. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan dia pergi. Ketika kubuka mata, Eren berdiri di sampingku.

"Butuh sesuatu?"

Eren melepas stetoskopnya lalu mengancingkan pakaianku. Seorang suster mengotak-atik selang infus dengan botol yang setengah kosong, lalu meninggalkan kami tanpa sepatah kata.

"dimana kamu tinggal?" Tanyanya lagi yang membuatku balik bertanya-tanya.

Dia tidak terdengar seperti Eren yang kukenal, yang mengucapkan "I love you" tiap jam setiap hari. Air mukanya tak seriang dulu. Tapi aku harus mengingatkan diri. Kami telah berpisah begitu lama. Waktu menggerus apapun, dan harapan tak bisa selamanya sama. Manusia berpindah dan berubah. Di dunia ini Tidak ada yang tetap.

"Dimana Erwin?"

"Dimana kamu tinggal?" Eren mengulangi.

"Eren,"

"Dimana kamu tinggal?!" Suaranya meninggi. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu apa-apa soalmu? Bagaimana bisa orang lain lebih mengenal pacarku? Kita belum pernah putus, kan? Kamu tidak pernah berkata begitu, aku tidak pernah ingin kamu berkata begitu!'

"Tapi, Eren-"

"Bagaimana bisa dia berkata lebih mengerti kamu daripada aku?! Dia ingin membawamu? Aku ini dokter! Dia cuma budak uang. Aku ini pacarmu, dia siapa? Levi, dia siapa?"

Lidahku bergelung, merengut menolak keluar. Bukan aku tak memiliki kata, tapi perkataannya menohok ulu hati, bahwa selama ini kami sama, dan aku salah. Rindu yang tersimpan denga baik, dipendam dan dibiarkan seolah tak ada, tumbuh menjadi-jadi. Mendengar seberapa dia merindu, menghentak jantungku. Persepsiku benar tentang dia tumbuh menjadi seperti aku, tapi aku salah kalau dia bakal lebih baik tanpa aku. Karena dia telah menjadi aku, dia tak akan baik tanpa aku. Dia menginginkanku, seperti aku yang tak bisa tegak di sisi perempuan.

* * *

.

.

ANXIETY

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

Cerita ini adalah bagian dari fanfic "Anxiety"

Silakan membacanya untuk kejelasan cerita.


End file.
